Candles, lamps, and lanterns have been used for lighting since ancient times. Although modern households rely on electric lighting, the use of these combustion-based devices has never completely subsided. Combusting light implements are used even in modern times as a backup or emergency lighting source, for ambiance, to disperse scents or repellants, for decoration, and for other purposes.
Especially when used outdoors, regular fiber-wicked candles may suffer from inadvertent extinguishment owing to the low quantity of fuel they burn per wick. Larger wicks can produce more robust flames but these can be difficult to control satisfactorily and are often sooty or smoky in appearance. Similar problems may be faced with a liquid fueled apparatus since these are also based on traditional woven wicks. Moreover, in dealing with liquid fueled devices the fuel must usually be stored in an attached reservoir leading to issues of spillage and proper ventilation.
What is needed is a candle holder to address the above limitations.